gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Psychic Force 2015
Details Psychic Force 2015 is the second part of the "Remix Trilogy" of the Psychic Force Series and it is the sequel the Psychic Force Remix which it self is a reboot to the series. the game is released on PS VITA as well. The game also marks the 20th anniversary of the franchise. Modes * Arcade Mode - the player fights through eight stages, the first six are against random opponents, the seventh is against Lilith and the eighth is against Agard. * Story Mode - the order of the chapters is : *# Genma *# Agard *# Akashinga *# Patty *# Wendy *# Pablo *# Frederick *# Gates *# Might *# Adeline *# Lilith *# Setsuna *# Regina *# Keith *# Ken *# Sakura * Versus Mode - Two people can fight against each other. * Training Mode - the player can learn how to use the picked character. * Time Survival Mode - * Career Mode - * Customization Mode - * Online Mode - * Team Mode - * Challenge Mode - * Tag Mode - * Options Mode - Characters Default Characters * Might - after defeating wong and saving the world Might wandered around the globe to fight Psychicers who challenge him or help Psychicers and humans who are in trouble, one day he encountered Genma who told him about the new tournament and the Revived Army Organization and that they have to join forces to save the world , he decided to enter and find out what happened recently. * Patty Myers - after Might regained his memory Patty decided to wander around the globe with might, one day she was told by Genma about the Revived Army Organization and that they have to join forces, so she enters the tournament. * Wendy Ryans - after rescuing Emilio and finding Burn, she returned to live normally until she got an anonymous message that says that her sister is still alive, meanwhile she and Emilio were sent by Burn to spy on Might and Patty, after Genma informed the other two about the Revived Army Organization she decided to find out what is happening behind the scenes and if her sister is really alive and enters the tournament. * Emilio Michaelov - 3 years ago, Emilio was used as a power source for Wong who abrosbed the fake darkness he created within him, now Emilio has is free mind and will back and returned to Anti-Norah. now alongside Wendy he spies on Might and Patty, after Genma informed the other two about the Army Organization, he decided to find out what is happening behind the scenes and enters the tournament. * Regina Belfron - even through that the data for O was used perfectly on gates and was transffered to the android, Keith couldn't activate O properly. when Keith heard about the Revived Army Organization he decided to sent Carlo and Regina to steal tools from Agard, and so Regina enters the tournament. * Carlo Belfron - even through that the data for O was used perfectly on gates and was transffered to the android, Keith couldn't activate O properly. when Keith heard about the Revived Army Organization he decided to sent Carlo and Regina to steal tools from Agard, and so Carlo enters the tournament. * Setsuna - after Wong was defeated by Might, Setsuna tried to take over the Army Organization. unfortunately for him a new leader called Agard took over before he could have a chance, while Setsuna enters the tournament under orders from Agard, he seeks to get rid of Agard. * Gudeath - after Wong was defeated by Might, Gudeath tried to help etsuna take over the Army Organization. unfortunately for him a new leader called Agard took over before Setsuna could have a chance, while Gudeath enters the tournament under orders from Agard, he seeks to get rid of Agard. * Gates Oltsman - 3 years ago, Gates was used a a prototype test for O and Keith used and transferred the fake data from gates to o, now Gates has full control of himself but still seeks to kill all psychicers, however he was asked by Patty to help Anti-Norah to defeat the Revived Army Organization so Gates enters the tournament to stop the renewed organization and destroy O. * Rokudo Genma - he was informed by Genshin about the dangerous presence of Agard and tells him to inform Might even through he sees psychic powers as a danger for human beings, and so Genma enters the tournament. * Genshin Kenjoh - while having a meditation, Genshin sensed the presence of Agard and his unlimited power and his sinister motivations. he fought it to be the end of the world and enters the tournament to stop the new leader of the Army Organization. * Shiori - after being rescued by Genshin from Wong, Shiori started to learn shinto magic, when she was informed by Genshin about the presence of Agard she decides to accompany him in the tournament. * Custom Psychicer * Adeline Aries(age:25, element:Ice) - a french Psychicer and a college student, she seeks to find the man who is responsible for the death of her father, she is a member of the "Freedom Warriors" * Pablo Audino(age:28 element:Wind) - an italian Psychicer and a succesful software engineer, one day he got a message from the leader of the Army organization about the new tournament, he decided to enter the tournament to get the prize money to buy a cure for his ill mother(who was a former olleauge of the organization's leader), he is also a member of the "Freedom Warriors". * Akashinga Maraire(age:30, element:Gravity) - a former colonel in the zimbabwean army and the leader of the group "Freedom Warriors"- a group of psychichers who seek to bring peace to the world and between humans and psychicers, he also seeks to find his sister who was kidnapped by the Army organization. * Sakura Hattori(age:15, element:Lightning) '- the new protagonist of the game,a japanese psychicer and high-shcool student who recently joined the "Freedom Warriors", 1 year ago she was used as a test subject for a horrific experiment run by the Army organization, now she enters the tournament for getting her revenge. Unlockable Characters * Burn Griffiths - the leader of Anti-Norah, after he was found by Wendy he has decided to make peace between humans and psychicers alike, when Wendy and Emilio told him about Agard and the Revived Army Organization he decides to enter the tournament to stop him. * Keith Evans - the leader of Neo-Norah, even through that the data for O was used perfectly on gates and was transffered to the android, he couldn't activate O properly. when he heard about the Revived Army Organization he decided to enter the tournament besides sending Carlo and Regina to steal tools from Agard. * Richard Wong - the former leader of the Army organization who managed to survive his defeat at the hands of Might, when he heard that Agard took over the organization he saw it as a chance to get his revenge on Might and enters the tournament to get back control of the organization. * Sonia - Wendy's Sister and a member of Neo-Norah who survived Wong's ambush, even through that the data for O was used perfectly on gates and was transffered to the android, Keith couldn't activate O properly. when Keith heard about the Revived Army Organization he decided to sent Carlo and Regina to steal tools from Agard, Sonia hears this from the side and enters the tournament to serve Keith. * Brad Kilsten - a member of Neo-Norah that survived Wong's ambush, even through that the data for O was used perfectly on gates and was transffered to the android, Keith couldn't activate O properly. when Keith heard about the Revived Army Organization he decided to sent Carlo and Regina to steal tools from Agard, and so Carlo Brad hears this from the side and enters the tournament to serve Keith.. * '''Ken Hayashi(age:16, element:Fire) '- a japanese psychicer and Sakura's love interest. just like Sakura he was a test subject to the same horiffic experiment she was subjected to, but unlike Sakura he is a member of Neo-Norah, he enters the tournament to get his revenge. * 'Frederick Schmidt(age:26, element:Solar Energy) '- a german psychicer and a former drug dealer, he is a member of the Army organization, he enters the tournament under orders from Agard, the new leader. however Frederick seeks to get rid of Agard. Bosses * 'Lilith Alderson(age:23, element:Light)''Sub-Boss '- a british psychicer and Agard's secretary. she enters the tournament under orders from Agard. * '''Archie Agard(age:42, element:Lightning)''Final Boss '''- a british psychicer the new leader of the Army organization, he seeks to create a psychicer only world under his control, he is responsible for the deaths of Sakura's father, Ken's parents and Adeline's father, the illness of Pablo's mother, and the kidnapping of Akashinga's sister. * '''Alpha Sakura(see Sakura)''SuperBoss A'' - the result of the experiments conducted on Sakura. * Omega Ken(see Ken)''SuperBoss B'' - the result of the experiments conducted on Ken. * Shadow Might - Voice Acting Japanese *Takehito Koyasu as Burn Griffiths *Ryotaro Okiayu as Keith Evans *Norio Wakamoto as Richard Wong *Megumi Hayashibara as Wendy Ryans *Yumi Touma as Sonia/Chris Ryans *Nobuyuki Hiyama as Emilio Michaelov *Ryuusei Nakao as Brad Kilsten *Kappei Yamaguchi as Might *Atsuko Tanaka as Patty Myers and Shiori *Akio Otsuka as Gates Oltsman *Fumiko Orikasa as Regina Belfron *Toshiyuki Morikawa as Carlo Belfron *Rikiya Koyama as Setsuna *Jouji Nakata as Gudeath *Unsho Ishizuka as Rokudo Genma *Ryozaburo Otomo as Genshin Kenjoh *Kosuke Toriumi as Akashinga Maraire *Masami Suzuki as Adeline Aries *Daisuke Ono as Pablo Audino *Minami Takayima as Sakura Hattori *Bin Shimada as Ken Hayashi *Tomokazu Seki as Frederick Schmidt *Wakana Yamazaki as Lilith Alderson *Sho Hayami as Archie Agard English *David Vincent as Burn Griffiths *Patrick Seitz as Keith Evans *Colleen Clinkenbeard as Wendy Ryans *Veronica Taylor as Sonia/Chris Ryans *Steven Blum as Brad Kilsten and Gudeath *Yuri Lowenthal as Emilio Michaelov *Crispin Freeman as Richard Wong and Gates Oltsman *Kyle Herbert as Might *Laura Bailey as Patty Myers and Shiori *Michelle Ruff as Regina Belfron *Travis Willingham as Carlo Belfron *Jerry Jewel as Setsuna *Jamieson Price as Rokudo Genma *Michael Mcconnohie as Genshin Kenjoh *Matthew Mercer as Akashinga Maraire *Brina Palencia as Adeline Aries *Troy Baker as Pablo Audino *Kari Wahlgren as Sakura Hattori *Todd Haberkorn as Ken Hayashi *Spike Spencer as Frederick Schmidt *Launer Landa as Lilith Alderson *Richard Epcar as Archie Agard Cheats * Ken - Beat Arcade Mode once with any Character. * Frederick - Beat Arcade Mode twice with different Characters. * Burn - Beat Arcade Mode thrice with different Characters. * Keith - Beat Arcade Mode 4 times with different Characters. * Wong - Beat Arcade Mode 5 times with different Characters. * Sonia - Beat Arcade Mode 6 times with different Characters. * Brad - Beat Arcade Mode 7 times with different Characters. * Lilith - Beat Arcade Mode 8 times with different Characters. * Agard - Beat Arcade Mode 9 times with different Characters. * Alpha Sakura - first unlock everyone, then highlight Sakura hold start and press any button. * Omega Ken - first unlock everyone, then highlight Ken hold start and press any button. * Shadow Might - first unlock everyone, then highlight Might hold start and press any button. * Big Head Mode(Options) - Beat Arcade Mode once with any Character. * Kids Mode(Options) - Beat Arcade Mode twice with different Characters. * High Speed(Options) - Beat Arcade Mode thrice with different Characters. * Low Speed(Options) - Beat Arcade Mode 4 times with different Characters. * Big Arms(Options) - Beat Arcade Mode 5 times with different Characters. * Wire frame FPS Mode(Options) - Beat Arcade Mode 6 times with different Characters. * Sky View Mode(Options) - Beat Arcade Mode 7 times with different Characters. Songs * opening song of the game - Hero by Skillet. * ? - Numb by Linkin Park. * ? - Noots by Sum 41. * ? - Headstrong by Trapt. * ? - Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin. * ? - I'll Stick Around by Foo Fighters. * ? - Time of Dying by Three Days Grace. * ? - Waking The Demon by Bullet For My Valentine. * ? - Paranoid Android by Radiohead. * ? - Behind Blue Eyes by Limp Bizkit(originally by The Who). Success Psychic Force 2015 met with critical acclaim. IGN, GamSpot, Giant Bomb, Polygon, Famitsu, Eurogamer, Game Informer and Edge rated the game a 10/10 for its beautiful and impressive graphics, tight and responsive controls, professional and great voice acting, intense and rhythmic soundtrack,deep and sweeping storyline, pleasant sound effects and special effects, likeable and relatable newcomers and the unique style of gameplay the series is known for. and a lot of gamers and developers consider Psychic Force 2015 to be one of the best games of all time, even Reggie Fils-Aimé and Phil Spencer. The game recieved an OVA, which became free dlc for the game itself. In 2016 the game got a PlayStation 4 and Xbox One port called "Psychic Force 2015 Remastered" which included all the dlc inside the game and a demo for the sequel "Psychic Force 2016 Resurrection". Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Fighting Games Category:2015 Category:2015 video games Category:Taito Category:Taito Corporation Category:"T" rated Category:Sequel Category:Trilogy Category:Killer Apps Category:Video Games Category:Games